


Recalling

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Unexplained [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Moody Jim, Self-Reflection, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John continues to reflect on his first Christmas with Jim when he was in Uni</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recalling

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

_John's POV_  
They left the pool, his mind barely on the situation taking place all around him despite the deadly atmosphere. He is still in shock over his Jim threatening to kill him. Sherlock was repeatedly giving him worried looks as they ride back to the flat. He is certain the genius was reading his history with a man, the parts he had previously missed, but that is not his problem right now.

~o-O-o~

The two of them had made their way into his bedroom and he had suddenly felt very self aware because of their surroundings. He is fairly certain that the beautiful genius will not find him worthwhile. After all, he has not done this before and even with his book learning is sure he is going to mess up somewhere. Or maybe the humble surroundings will disgust the genius.

His thoughts are interrupted by the genius cupping his jaw and kissing him long and slow. When they break apart he is breathing heavier, his jeans feeling a bit tight.

"If I was going to leave because you have less money than me I would have already left." The beautiful genius tells him, "Despite the normalness of you, there is something special about you that makes me want to make you happy. I would pay your every bill and desire if you would let me," the slender man informs him between kisses as he scatters them across his face, jaw, and throat. "But I know you will not let me because you want to earn your own way which I can understand and even respect."

"Jim," he gasps as the slender man latches on to the spot just below his ear on his neck.

"Your mine," the genius growls a bit possessively as he runs his hands down his body, to the hem of his tee-shirt and tugging it up.

Every inch of skin revealed is kissed, licked, or nipped at. Growling back softly he tugs on Jim's shirt, pulling it out of the slender man's trousers as his fingers set to exploring everything he can reach. For a bit the two of them go back and forth with their hands, lips, tongues, and teeth touching each other.

Eventually he drops to his knees, his thicker fingers unfastening the buttons on his soon to be lover’s trousers. Smirking, he tugs them open, nosing at the silky black pants he discovers below.

The genius' slender fingers sink into his short hair as he licks and kisses the other man through his pants, leaving a wet spot on the cloth.

"You're a tease," the genius groans hips shuttering as if they want to push against him.

Mischievously he retorts, "Well if I am only teasing I better go make dinner."

Holding tight to his hair, the moody genius just about snarls, “Stay!" before he softens his tone, visibly trying to calm down, "Please John."

"Shhhh," he whispers comfortingly against the genius' stomach, wrapping his arms around his waist and simply holding him. Softly, he scatters kisses across his lover's stomach, "I'm not going anywhere."

The slender genius drops to his knees, putting them at the same level, his nose burying against the side of his neck as he gently kisses him.

For a few minutes the two stay on the floor, simply holding each other and occasionally kissing. He had realized at the beginning of their relationship that his lover was not the most emotionally stable. Despite that, the genius tries to always show only his neutral and positive emotions around him. Not that it always works, sometimes there are outbursts where the genius just cannot stop himself though he does try.

Smiling against the slender genius' throat he suggests, "Shall we move to the bed since we are in the bedroom?"

Grinning slightly manically his lover nods once and the two of them get to their feet and finish undressing each other but nothing more. Once both are bare, he climbs onto his bed first before the slender genius follows, a slightly predatory expression in his eyes.

"You're very handsome," Jim murmurs as he proceeds to kissing him down his throat and chest, slender fingers dancing across his skin. The next several minutes are spent with him gasping and moaning as his intelligent lover figures out what spots causes him the most pleasure. "You'll be the best looking soldier in the army," he murmurs as he continues to touch him everywhere. When the genius comes to the joint between leg and torso he just about stops breathing, he had never felt so delicate there before, yet as his lovers tongue traces the crease he finds all the blood rushing to his cock.

"Jah-im!" he gasps out just as the slender man runs his tongue from root to tip on his cock.

"Yes John?" his partner hisses happily before just about swallowing him.

He finds that he cannot speak through the pleasure of it, Jim is rather quick at figuring out exactly how to make him speechless in need.

Over the next little while he could not tell you how many times the slender genius worked him right to the edge only to cool him back down before doing it all over again. Somewhere around the fifth or sixth time he grabbed the lube and proceeded to preparing his hole even while continuing to tease his cock. A while later, the genius shifts his positioning and pulls the condom on muttering, "I'm only doing so because you want me to," in a rather petulant tone.

"Thank you," he manages to groan as the genius shifts on his knees, pulling him so his heels are resting on his shoulders and slowly working his way inside him.

The feeling is far more than he had expected considering everything he had learned about the human body. He feels full, almost overly full as the slender genius sinks into him to the hilt. His balls slapping up against his ass. One of Jim's arms wraps around his legs, holding him still as he slowly moves against him, the other is positioned in front of his legs and stroking him slowly. Each thrust hitting against his prostate and making him writher in pleasure.

"Jah-im!" he groans as one hits just right and he finds himself finally coming all over his chest, one slender hand stroking up and down his length in time with the thrusts.

Moments later the genius is coming deep within him, though it feels odd because the condom catches it all and expands. Slowly the genius reaches between them, holding the condom in place as he pulls out. Soon as he is all the way out he pulls the condom off, tying it and dropping it in the small garbage can next to the bed before curling up against his side.

This is not exactly what he had planned but it was close enough, he would take some time to explore Jim later. They had a few days after all before school was back in session and he had to return to work, since he had taken most of his Christmas break off. For right now however, a nice cuddle with his lover was on the agenda, followed by a tasty dinner, and maybe some more sex.

Smiling, he kisses the top of the genius' head before drifting off to sleep.

~o-O-o~

Back in the present he cannot help but sigh, that had been a magical Christmas, one that he had remembered for years and sometimes missed. He was sure that Sherlock would have questions, but he was not planning on answering them yet.


End file.
